


Kill me, Heal me

by MariaFever (Tirpitz)



Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically, Beating, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Levi of Survey Corps, M/M, Marleyan Erwin Smith, Marleyan Levi Ackerman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torturing, Yandere Marleyan Levi, and, tbh I dunno how to tag this fic...
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/MariaFever
Summary: 马莱埃尔文×马莱利前提下的马莱埃尔文×帕岛利（和马莱利和帕岛利的百合水仙🥺🥺）
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Levi Ackerman
Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086032
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

1

会议一直开到傍晚，微弱的星挂上了夜空，才差不多进了尾声。

“史密斯少校，我听说昨夜你在办公室内遇袭，还有人听见你开枪。希望你没有受伤。”

“如您所见，司令，我毫发无伤。”

“看来只是个业余刺客。”

“多亏了阿克曼军士长。”

其他人插嘴了，“您还是一天到头带着那个艾尔迪亚人呀。”

“那家伙这会儿也在门外站着，像头狗一样，对每个过路人亮牙齿。”

总司令咳了一声，所有人安静下来。少校只是带着一抹模糊的笑。生人不敢轻举妄动，熟人也得试探三分。

“少校，恕我直言，你过于迷恋艾尔迪亚人了。从满屋子的艾族下人，到你最亲爱的阿克曼军士长……我不得不一次次质疑你对马莱民族的忠诚性。”

男子失笑了：

“您也许没尝过这种低贱民族对你死心塌地的滋味。只要给他们一点光亮，他们就以为你是救世主。我所做的一切都是为了马莱，而这，不过是一点癖好。”

司令终于闭上了审视的眼。

“希望如此，少校。”

  
2

“利维。”

一走出司令部大楼，埃尔文便看到倚在门柱上的利维，军服也没换下，抽着烟，恐怕等得很不耐烦，远远看去像微驼的身子拢着一颗橙红色的小花，明明灭灭的。

“埃尔文，”他回头。

“会议现在才完……你怎么来了？”埃尔文脱下他的长衣，披在利维身上，“吃过了吧？”

“吃了，孤零零地一个人吃的……”

“对不起，我爽约了。”

“……所以才很想你，就过来了。走吧，我备了马车。”

他们刚关上马车的门，利维就坐过来抱他的手，像春藤绕树。

“昨晚的事，他们没有为难你吧？”

“没有，只是问了问情况，”他摸了摸利维的头发，“‘他’怎么样了？”

利维不高兴了，“才讲几句，又开始说那家伙了……”

“开口了吗？”

埃尔文依依不饶的。利维便叹了口气：

“没有。打他骂他都没用。”

“在你身上也不会有用，”埃尔文开玩笑说。

“别把我和他相提并论……”

“怎么不能，要是哪天我死了，你没准也会那副样子。”

“看你，把自己想得多重要，”利维嘲笑道，脸上却温温柔柔地笑——那不是嘲笑，只是逞强，“回去再说吧，现在你只要想着我就行了。”

我可怜的长官，工作了一整天。说罢，他捧住埃尔文的脸就亲。埃尔文一面回应着利维小猫般的舔舐，一面想着：情人和爱人总归是不同的。属于爱人的端庄部分，在他们那里没有。不、是救世主只曾教他这么点爱人的方式，使他以为爱就是急吼吼的，就是要在马车里亲得满室水汽，把自己松软的阴茎套得半勃，然后扎下去抿。

事儿办完了，他掏出手帕来擦擦脸，擦擦那威风劲过去了的阴茎，像没事人一样坐回去，依旧倾斜身子，一部分躺在埃尔文身上，眼睛朝上盯着他。

“谢谢你。”

可怜又可爱的利维。他情不自禁地伸出手，到了嘴边，利维懒怠地作势要咬他。

“张嘴。”

利维不咬了，让他把手指伸进去了。像检查马匹的牙口一样。

只是想这么做，竟一点儿道理没有。

3

果然，无论见了多少次，利维都会毛骨悚然——

那个被铐在私牢中央的“自己”，顶着张相同的脸，只是十分事不关己……仿佛自己没有被关起来，腿上没有挨一枪，头也不曾被往铁皮上砸。

喂！你到底在难过什么？给我把那张难看的脸抹掉！——虽然想这么问。

埃尔文一回来，连饭都没吃几口就下地窖了，赶着看另一个自己。

他这么有兴趣，利维感觉糟糕透了。

昨天晚上，埃尔文可是差点就死在这家伙手上了。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懒懒地补。）

3

当夜，听到枪声的一刹那，利维丢下烟头就往楼上跑。

“埃尔文、埃尔文……！”

几乎哀求一样地喊叫着，他好怕打开门一看，埃尔文已死在血泊中。

但是，推开门时，只有一个身着斗篷的人，一身黑，犹如吊丧，明晃晃的匕首向下，对上埃尔文的枪口。

太好了，是埃尔文开的枪。利维首先是释然，随后视线一转，是对来犯者咬牙切齿的恨意。

“不可原谅。”

如此狂热，以至于那人也畏缩了一下。

遇到埃尔文之前，他好像不曾生活过。那些煞白、刺鼻、锋利的实验，已使他建立起对白大褂的一辈子的厌恶。那一天，他的监禁室被打开了，穿军人衣服的男人走进来，又在他面前跪下。

“我叫埃尔文·史密斯。你的名字是？”

“……利维。”

“利维，从今天开始，你可以离开这里了。”

一个长年和外界隔离的人，艾尔迪亚人，阿克曼族的怪物，放生几乎就是等死。

而那个带来自由的男人太周到。他给利维戴上臂章，说，“利维，你有战斗的天赋，我便给你这个机会。如果你能从这次的战争里回来，就再来找我吧。”

在战场上，他还缠着臂章，却不必修防御工事。

事实证明，把这个巨人副产物编入帝国军陆军是正确的，他是天生的武器大师。如果他是马莱人，他会被奉为“最强”——可惜他不是。

他只是“恶魔”。

士兵们不知道这个孤独的艾尔迪亚人在想什么，他像一头狼，目光敏锐，衔着一颗执念：他要活下去。哪怕身上中了三枪，浑身是血了，也一边握着步枪，一边微弱地呼吸，身旁躺着敌人指挥官的尸体。

那时，他在想：

遥远的马莱，有个人在对我寄予厚望。

半年后，马莱帝国宣告胜利，战地沦为殖民地。

为了见那个男人一面，利维擅自取下臂章，跑到军部的大楼前：

“我找一个人。”

被问的人忽然笑了：

“我就知道你会回来。”

利维看清楚了，这人有金色的头发和蓝眼睛。埃尔文·史密斯，忽然地把他揽入怀中，拥抱。

“你做到了，利维，我的战士。”

埃尔文力排军队内部的歧视，让他得到和军功相匹配的地位。

埃尔文教他怎么生活。带他去看新出的会动的照片，去烟雾缭绕的舞厅里跳舞。

教他怎么接吻，怎么乖乖躺在床上露出肚皮等待侵略，然后告诉他：这是爱情。

莫非也是这东西，让他拼了命从战场上回来？

利维决定加倍地爱回去。

不久后，马莱把利维的臂章换成红色，所谓的“荣誉公民”，他不怎么在乎，只知道他可以光明正大地穿过隔离区和埃尔文相见。不必和过去一样，只能傻傻地等着，等埃尔文来继续他们的爱情。

所以，你应该可以理解了，遇刺那一夜，利维为什么会凶猛疯狂地扑向那个一袭黑衣的行刺者。

有人胆敢对埃尔文亮出匕首。他的埃尔文。

不可以死掉的埃尔文。

扭打中，那人的斗篷掉下来，一瞬间，利维愣住了。仿佛一天早晨，你发现镜子里的自己竟背对而离去，那股恐惧顺着脊梁流下去。

“砰！”

背后，埃尔文开了第二枪。另一个“自己”中弹了。

战斗结束了。


	3. Chapter 3

4

晚饭才吃几口，埃尔文就拿起餐巾擦嘴，让人把盘子撤下去。

“你这么晚回来，应该多吃点。”

坐在他身边，利维不满地说。

“待会吃也可以。我们去地牢吧。”

“着什么急，他就在那里，又不会死。”

埃尔文笑了一下，“没办法，实在是很感兴趣。我一整天都在想他呢。”

又来了。自从俘虏那个和自己一张脸的家伙，埃尔文就不曾掩饰自己的“兴趣”。昨天晚上，本来利维是要杀了那家伙的，结果因为长官一句“我很好奇”，只好掉转枪口，只用枪托打晕了他。

利维咬紧了嘴唇。

“到底是什么兴趣？”

他跟着埃尔文，下了地道，两个人的脚步声一直回荡。

“你不好奇他是谁，从哪里来？”

“该死的巨人学会按我的样子制造的赝品。”

“有趣，作为备选答案吧。”

“别跟我装样子了，根本就是想上床的兴趣吧？”

“有机会的话会试一试。”

“你也不嫌脏。”

“利维。”

埃尔文忽然转过来，顺势抱住小个子的下属，有一下没一下地顺着对方的头发。一时间，利维愣在这个突然的拥抱里。回廊昏暗而沉默，他确实获得了一种安定感。他不生气了。

“利维，”埃尔文的嘴在他耳边亲昵，“他长着你的样子，很难不让人动心。”

利维脸红了，又羞又恼，这是夸他还是侮辱他？便一把推开上司：

“都说了不要把我和他混在一起。”

埃尔文笑着，“不会是你的兄弟吧？”

“怎么可能啊！”

他们已快要走到那个牢房了。里面闪着油灯摇摇欲坠的光。

“利维，我还有个请求……审讯时，你能对他友善一点吗？”

“我白天才踹了他的脸，”好几次，还按在水桶里几次，“现在你让我和他做朋友。”

“那就保持安静，可以吗？”

那不就是让人闭嘴么。利维抬头望了他一会儿，抗争不下去，总归弱势，多少也有点委屈：

“既然你都这么说了……”

“谢谢，”埃尔文吻了一下他的脸颊，“你先过去。”

利维也忐忑地走过去——无论看多少次，那张和自己一模一样的脸，都会使他犯恶心。现在，那家伙被绑在牢房的中间，手和腿都由手铐绑在一起，再绕到柱子后面，使人只能跪着。斗篷和那些奇怪的装置都被取下来了。那条打伤的小腿已经包扎过，因为白天的挣扎，大概又渗血了。

“喂。”  
  
利维说，而那人还是低着头。

“一直这样不肯说话吗？”埃尔文走过来，一边整理着领子。

利维点点头。埃尔文从黑暗走到微弱的光下，一个锋利的没有任何过渡的出场。

突然，那像死了一样一动不动的人抬起头，眼神就这么直勾勾地望着埃尔文。真奇怪，那倒不是对陌生人的目光。

“……”

果然，利维的预感没有错，正如埃尔文为这家伙感兴趣一样，后者也仅仅只在意埃尔文。

白天时，利维说，“等晚上埃尔文来，你会感谢我的仁慈”，是的，又是在“埃尔文”的地方，那家伙微微放大了眼睛。

还以为是他怕。

结果只是看不起自己。

利维正烦躁着，肩上缓缓落下一只安慰的手。埃尔文冲他的俘虏笑：

“你果然认识我，对不对？”

男人吃了一惊，但嘴唇又闭死了。

埃尔文拉过一把椅子，就在囚犯眼前坐下了，跷着腿，能轻松用靴尖抬起他下巴的距离。他往口袋里摸烟盒，挑了根放在嘴里，又擦起火柴，点燃。整个仪式有条不紊，初生的白烟在两人之间升起，埃尔文看着烟头燃烧的势头是否良好，但利维知道，这家伙只是在享受无名囚徒多情的注视。

有恃无恐。


	4. Chapter 4

5

利维含着怒：那男人就这样寡廉鲜耻地盯着他的男人看。

观察之中，埃尔文皱了皱眉：

“……这是什么时候的伤？”

他突然靠近，让男人往后一缩，但来不及，审问者的指节还是攀上脸颊。嘴角有新鲜的伤势，还有太阳穴的青紫。

“是利维打的么？”埃尔文失笑了，“那我想代他道歉……他只是想帮我。”

即便是演戏，利维也委屈：搞得像打这家伙的他犯错了。

“我想澄清一点：我只是来和你对话的，我不会做任何伤害你的事。不管利维把我说得多凶神恶煞，”埃尔文笑了笑，烟在手指上温存，“我会对你温柔。”

那人的目光竟也柔和下来了。

“既然要对话，那就从自我介绍开始好了。我叫埃尔文·史密斯，隶属于马莱帝国防御情报处，你可以把我理解为那里的首领，不过……没什么大的权力。”

埃尔文自嘲地笑了笑，继续道：

“你现在在我的府邸，不必担心安全的问题。”

这话有点可笑，现在本就很不安全了。利维正想着，忽然被拉到埃尔文身上坐下。

“而他，”埃尔文个子大一些，刚好能把利维抱个完全，“是我的心腹，我最得力的部下……”

忽然就在审讯中亲昵起来了。不光那家伙，连利维自己也有点吃惊。不过他很快就流连在埃尔文那似有若无的磨蹭里，柔顺地陷进那宽厚的臂膀里，情不自禁地伸出手搂住他，有时候，埃尔文在外面过得不如意，回来就非常黏人。

“我漂亮的、狡猾的、任性又懂事的小猫……”

埃尔文亲吻他的脖子，把军服拉开一些，咬到锁骨上去。而利维只是安静地喘气——本来以为正事要到床上去好好做呢，要是在这里就只能粗鲁地来了。

不过，要是在这家伙面前，恐怕要比在卧室里更爽快吧？

只要能让他明白埃尔文是谁的东西。

利维又吻了吻他的情人，颇有余裕地看向身旁，指望看到羡慕，或者恶心的目光，无论哪个都令他快乐，然而。

然而，那男人居然眼底泛着泪光。

利维一时停住了。埃尔文却还在继续：

“对我知无不言、言无不尽的利维，相信我的一切，即便信错了呢，也不会埋怨太久。因为……我也是他生命里最重要的人吧。”

埃尔文的手又顺着利维身体的中轴线潜下，制服也起起伏伏，仿佛沙地里有一条前行的蛇，最终温柔地套动他的阴茎，钻进他隐秘的褶皱。利维终于哈出白气，不能自止。

“怎么这么湿了……”埃尔文的耳语假意埋怨。

“一直准备着……想你也许什么时候就要……”

埃尔文低沉地笑了笑，甚至有点嘲弄，还是在利维眼里性感得发疯。

“即便在大街上？”

“如果你想……”

“所以，这就是为什么我爱你，”埃尔文吻他的嘴，“总是这么体贴、听话，利维，没有你我该怎么办，这世界上不会有第二个你了。”

当然。当然。全都依靠我吧，埃尔文。我是唯一的。

利维听到埃尔文解皮带的声音，于是也解掉自己的，那么兴奋，丁零当啷地都掉在脚底，下半身光裸出来，旁若无人。

“利维，搭着他的肩膀。”

谁？

利维上翻的眼睛转回来：哦，是那个人，此刻正颤抖着目睹一切的“自己”。但是，利维不再在乎炫耀了，他只想埃尔文插进来，完成他们今天的功课。

所以他按在那家伙肩上，不重的一下，但足以抖落那些眼泪。不知为何，埃尔文对自己的爱语，已使一个陌生人泪流满面。

利维柔软地搂在他身上，一阵侵入的震颤，随后他开始了性爱的颠簸。埃尔文很大，无论进入体内多少次都无法习惯，总要先吃痛地哼鸣几下。他咬着牙，随抽插向那双陌生的耳朵不断嗔怨。

如果他想看见，他会看到那男人的双眼。被埃尔文代偿性地深情地望着，因而像是赤地逢雨一般。

然而那是大海做的雨。所以，荒芜将仍是荒芜。

做爱让利维醉醺醺的，之后的话，他已经听不太清楚了。不过。高潮灌顶之前，他听到埃尔文说：

现在，你该告诉我们你的名字了。我是……

“埃尔文……”

而你是……

“……利维。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我ryona我自己

6

该说想到了，还是没想到？

那家伙有着和自己一样的名字。

“没准还会有另一个埃尔文呢。”

“呃……”

利维感觉有点凉。也可能是因为坐在浴缸里，肩膀露出来的缘故。

埃尔文就躺在自己胸口。

做完以后就把那家伙丢在那里一个人了。“那么，今天就到此为止了”，埃尔文这么说着，把脑袋晕晕乎乎的自己抱了回去。

醒来时，已经在温暖的浴室里了。

“结果还不是除了名字什么也没说，”还让我被那种人看个精光……后半句被利维吞下去了。

“因为他很害怕，”埃尔文转过来，“不清楚对方是谁，面对审讯时只要闭紧嘴巴就好——这是最简单的办法。”

“你到底想从他身上挖出来什么？”

埃尔文头上已堆积了足够的泡沫。利维舀起水，仔细地清掉。

“真的只有对身体感兴趣吗？”

“啊，不可以吗？”

啪嗒！利维故意在他眼睛旁边溅起水。

“哎呀哎呀。其实，我看过他所带的装备，似乎已经超越了我们对帕拉迪岛科技水平的预估。我是想要了解我们的敌人啊。”

“……”

利维的小脾气是很容易融化的。所以，埃尔文反身就抱住他，脸颊贴在他胸脯上。

“利维……”

“怎么？”

“我还想拜托你一些事。明天，请你把他从下面放出来。”

“什……！”

“但是要看住他，不能让他被下人看见，更不能放跑他。还有……”

“还有？”

要不要我把他洗的干干净净，梳好头刮好胡子喷上香水送到你这儿来？

“他两天没进食了吧？让他吃点东西。还有他的腿伤，帮他清洁一下。”

“呵，我完完全全变成仆人了啊。”

埃尔文笑着，在他前胸、脖颈降下毛毛雨一样的吻。

“哼……”

利维推开他，食指抵住他的嘴唇。原本是赌气的样子，却笑了起来：

“在这里再做一次就原谅你。”

那嘴唇把那手指吮进去。

“好啊。”

7

第二天一早，送走了埃尔文，利维没好气地往地下室走，连经过的女仆都关心道：

“呀！阿克曼战士长，没事吗？”

“只是又被你家老爷委托了麻烦的事。”

女仆笑了笑，“噢……”

仆人们都习惯了这个外人在家里走来走去。战士长和老爷很亲密——这是在这里工作的人们的共识。至于关系“匪浅”这一层，只有少数贴身的才知道，或者许多人多少已猜出来（对不对就说不定了，上次才听见一个厨娘说“利维是老爷的孩子”）。

但是他们无所谓。

因为只有在这栋大宅子里，艾尔迪亚人才会有难得的平等待遇。埃尔文对待他们和对待马莱血统的下属无异。甚至，除非老爷得到秘密警察造访的风声，他们连臂章都不必戴。

埃尔文老爷真是顶好的人。

“那是因为他也是‘卑贱民族’的人啊。”

虽然，只有利维知道而已。

他随便拿了盏烛台，往地牢深处去。

没有声音。死寂。

那家伙会不会已经死了？

笨蛋！又没有对他做什么，怎么会死？

但是他的腿伤的确需要关注。

“怎么担心起他了。”

尽头的牢房里，“利维”倒在地上。

“喂，起来。”

利维站在他脑袋前面，用靴子推了推。如果是利维自己，应该会因为被这种脏东西碰到头发而生气。

“别装死啦，”说是这么说，他还是蹲下来探了探呼吸，“不是还活着么？不过……好烫。”

大概是枪伤发炎了。利维过去作战时，受伤是家常便饭。普通人有一万种死法，自己却像苔藓一样，怎样也死不了。该说不愧是恶魔么。

“有点想把你就放在这儿，看看你多久会死。”

但真要亏待了这家伙，一定要挨骂了吧。

利维“啧”了一下，长叹一声，把倒下的俘虏抱起来。

“看不出来这么沉……喂，不是饿了几天了吗，还重得像……”

贫弱的“自己”，像个娃娃一样蜷缩在他怀里，就算怎么骂也不会有反应。

意外地有点寂寞。

拂开他的散发，那家伙正因为发烧而脸颊发红呢。之所以一看到这张脸就犯恶心，说到底也就是害怕。看着“自己”手脚下垂、任人宰割的样子，也没什么好怕的了。

利维把他放在自己的房间里（一路上几度避开走来走去的家仆，看见战士长抱着战士长，一定会吓坏的），想起自己在壕沟里受伤发烧、精神恍惚的经历：

“这该死的家伙没准在做冰天雪地的梦呢。”

所以给他裹了一层被子。

然后再提了埃尔文的医药箱来。拆开“利维”的绷带，枪伤处又流了些血，还往外渗出汁液。

毕竟是伤员。再强大的伤员，不补充营养、被又踢又打也会吃不消啊。当然，自己还数次恶意地刺激他的伤口，试图让他投降。

“虽然一点都没有负罪感就是了。”

可恶。可恶！为什么我非得给他处理伤口啊！

怀着把豁口处的病菌组织液，如衣柜上的灰尘般赶尽杀绝的锐意——阿克曼医疗兵下手更重了。

“啊咝！”

帕拉迪岛的利维，在一次剧痛的颤抖后醒来了。

然后，即便非常疲惫，还是睁大了眼睛。

“你醒了？”利维坐在床边，“如你所见，我在伺候你哦。”

“……”

“不感谢一下吗？”

“……”

“别装哑巴了，都知道你会说话。你这个会对着别人的情人哭哭啼啼的恶心家伙……”

话音未落，对方就打过来了。

利维轻轻接下那只进攻的手臂。这个“自己”现在不过是头被激怒的负伤败犬，除了能亮一亮牙口，别的用处没有。

“原本以为你和我一样呢，看来不是。”

对方刚想抽手，利维却反而抓紧了，随后以那只手臂为基点，把他翻个儿地压制在身下。

“结果你连基本战况都不会分析啊。你可是负伤高烧又挨饿的状态中，而我……”

利维另一只手放在那伤口上方，还没听到轻盈的呼痛声便按下去。

“我是主宰者。”

“呃……！”

“很能忍这方面倒是和我一样嘛。”

这不是公平竞争。那又怎么样？只要能确认对方现在不如自己就好了。

“真没劲。”

利维已经厌烦他的沉默了。刚准备放开他，却听到下面闷闷地传来声音。

“什么？”他扯起他的头发，“大声一点？”

“……如果我告诉他……会怎么样……？”

“谁？”

另一个“自己”闭上双眼。

“嚯……”利维笑了，“你在威胁我。但是……你知道吗，说这种话反而让我很想杀你哦。”

“好像谁害怕一样。”

不过，另一个“自己”说的有道理。他察觉到自己很有价值（也许是因为一样的外表，或者其他什么原因），并以此向埃尔文告状，后者又会像昨天那样，恶心吧啦地表示手下下手太重了吧。

真不爽。

“我不会杀的，”利维起身，在水桶里洗干净那只血掌，“脏死了。”

他一眼瞟到那条又开始流血的腿，把被子都打湿了。

“该死……这样不就白照顾了么。不要动，等我包扎完，”知道自己腿部比较有力，利维提前警告道，“你最好别用这条破腿攻击我，除非你想变成残废，再也上不了战场。”

这招真的有用，“利维”果真乖乖坐在那里让自己处理伤口了。

“你知道是谁帮你取出弹壳的么？”

利维抬头看他一眼，“是我。还能有谁。”

对方一直保持着受惊的目光。

“这样就好了。在房间里呆着，我去叫人给你做吃的。”

“……都是他要求的？”

“埃尔文？不然呢？是我太可怜你，所以帮你的吗？你这家伙，一天到晚想着埃尔文……”

“我没有，”那人竟然笑了一下，用苍白的嘴唇，“整天想着他的是你吧？没有更重要的事了？”

这家伙……！只要一拳，就能把他的鼻梁打断！

但是埃尔文回来以后看到漂亮的囚犯反而更惨淡了，自己又要挨骂了。

“……我要在你的饭里下毒，听到了吗！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然现在大概已经是残废了。


End file.
